


Back to school

by 5SOS_LASHTON_101



Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Holding, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember 2020, bram is a good boyfriend, public holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOS_LASHTON_101/pseuds/5SOS_LASHTON_101
Summary: Simon runs into a desperate situation on the bus back from a school trip. But luckily he has the best boyfriend to support him.Omovmeber Day 4: Stuck in Traffic
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995196
Kudos: 9





	Back to school

Simon hated everything right now. Their grade 12 class had taken an overnight trip to a local summer camp, and currently was on their way back. He was sitting near the back with Bram, who was sleeping on his shoulder. Leah and Garret was in the seat beside them, Abby and Nick was sitting in the seat in front of them. Most of their classmates were sleeping; but not Simon.

Simon needed to pee. The camp was only two hours away from the school, so there was no chance of the bus stopping. They were just under an hour away and Simon was ready to jump out of the bus and take his chances walking home, just so he could pee. 

He was trying his best not to move too much, so that he didn’t wake up Bram. This was not something that he wanted to explain to his boyfriend. So he sat as still as possible, thankful for the blanket that Bran threw over their laps when they sat down. He was able to hold himself without anyone noticing, and he was hoping that would be enough until they got to the school.

To be fair he had no one but himself to blame for his current situation. He went to the bathroom when he first got up. He drank two glasses of juice with breakfast. And instead of going again before he left he chose to make out with Bram in their room while packing up to go back home. He figured that he would be fine. He hardly had to go and really was just going to go. Now he wished he had gone and that he hadn’t drank that extra glass of juice at breakfast. 

“Si, what’s up?” Bram mumbled, stirring against Simon’s shoulder.

“Nothing Bram. You can go back to sleep.”

Bram mumbled something Simon didn’t understand, but laid his head back down and went to sleep. Simon clenched his thighs together and looked to make sure that Bram was sleeping again. 

Simon checked again to make sure his classmates (at least the ones close to him) were still sleeping. He could see that Abby was awake in the seat ahead of him but she was occupied with her phone. Everyone else was sleeping, and Simon wished that he was one of them. So he tried. He laid his head on top of Bram’s and closed his eyes.

But sleep didn’t come, just a strong urge to pee. He give up on sleeping and tried to focus on holding it. They should be back at the school within the hour, which seemed doable. That was until the bus came to a stop in the middle of the highway. Simon looked up panicked, wondering why they weren’t moving, they should be moving. 

The abrupt stop make Bram wake up, lifting his head from Simon’s shoulder. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them; which normally Simon found adorable but right now he had other problems. Like not peeing his pants.

“Why aren’t we moving?” Bram asking, looking out the window.

“Not sure. But feel free to go back to sleep. We’ll probably be here for a while.” Simon winced when he said that. 

“Are you okay Si?”

“Yeah just fine. Why do you ask?” Simon clenched his thighs tightly together. Even he knew that his voice sounded off.

“Just tell me. I’m your boyfriend Si. I won’t laugh at you or tell anyone. Promise.” Bram looked so sincere that Simon wanted to tell him. But at the same time, did he really want his boyfriend to know that his was really close to peeing himself. 

“I’ll tell you, but on one can know about this. No one; not Garrett or Nick. Okay, no one? I really need to pee.” 

“Are you going to make it?” Bram looked out the window again, hoping to see what was keeping them from moving.

“I don’t know honestly. Especially now that we’re not moving.” Simon grinded back onto the seat, as a wave of desperation shot through him.

“It’s alright. Switch spots with me so you’re by the window. When I stand slid over and I’ll go over you.”

Simon nodded. Bram grabbed the seat in front of them, and step sideways slightly, lifting himself off of the seat. Simon slide across the seat so he was now by the window. Bram sat down on the isle, and adjusted the blanket across their laps. 

“It’s okay Si. Everyone is mostly still sleeping. No one will notice anything.”

“Bram, it’s bad. I haven’t gone since we woke up. Which was hours ago, and I drank too much at breakfast. And I’m sorry that you have to deal with this now.” Simon pressed his legs together, trapping his hand between them.

“You’re alright, and I think were starting to move. We’ll be back to the school in no time.”

Bram was right, they were moving again. Slowly but they were moving. Simon was ready to get back to the school so he could go pee. But then he started to panic. What if they couldn’t go inside once they got to the school? What if they were expected to go right home? Simon couldn’t make it until they got home, he wasn’t sure if he could make it to school now. Bram must’ve seen the panic on Simon’s face because he spoke up.

“Are you okay?” 

“What if I can’t go once we get to school? What is they don’t let us inside and expect us to just go home? I can’t hold it until we get home. I can’t Bram I can’t.” Simon chocked on a sob, panic coursing through his body.

“You’re okay Si. I’m going to talk to a teacher and make sure that we’re allowed inside when we get to school.” 

Simon nodded and watched Bram get up. Most of the teachers were at the front, not far from where they were sitting. He could see Bram talking to the teachers, and the teachers talking to each other. It took a few minutes of talking before they gave Bram an answer and he made his way back to their seat. 

“They said they normally don’t let students inside after this trip but because of the traffic delay they will let students inside who need the bathroom. When the bus stops Miss. Jackson is going to open the school door. When this happens run, I’ll block everyone behind us and there’s not many in front of us. Get there, I’ll grab our bags and meet you inside.”

Simon nodded and just hoped he could make it. The need kept getting worse. He was now using both hands to hold himself. He was grinding back against the seat, moving side to side, and clenching his thighs hoping to make it to school. When they were almost there just about every student was awake and one of the teachers stood and explain what Bram said, they were opening the school for bathrooms only. 

When the bus finally stopped, Simon’s pretty sure that he leaked into his underwear. He waited until Miss. Jackson left before standing. Bram stood at the same time, blocking the isle so Simon could stand and run. The people behind them pretested but Bram didn’t care. He was more concerned about not having Simon wet himself, and embarrassing himself. 

Simon knew he was about to lose it. He was two steps behind Miss. Jackson and as far as he could see no one else was following them. As soon as the door was unlocked Simon was sprinting to the closest bathroom. Normally he wouldn’t run through the hallway but he could feel drops leaking into his underwear. Simon entered the bathroom and rushed inside. 

“No, no, no.” Simon said. He leaks turned into a steady stream. Simon entered a stall, not wanting anyone who entered to see his frantic state. Simon finally got his pants undone, standing in front of the toilet. 

After he finished he pulled his pants back up. That’s when he realized that he leaked more than he thought. There was quite a noticeable wet spot on his pants. He knew that others had entered the bathroom, some had left but some were still in there. Simon waited until everyone had left before gabbing his phone from his back pocket and calling Bram.

“Are you okay Simon?” 

“Yeah. But I need new pants.” Simon blushed even though he was alone in the bathroom. 

“I’ll grab a pair and meet you inside. Mostly everyone had gone by now.” Bram grabbed a clean pair of pants to bring to Simon. Bram entered the bathroom and noticed only one stall was closed.

“Si, I brought you pants.” Bram knocked gently on the door. It opened enough for Simon to reach his hand out and grab the pants from Simon. Simon exited the stall, his wet pants folded and tucked under his arm. He washed his hands and left the bathroom with Bram trailing behind him. 

Thankfully everyone was basically gone. Simon walked to his car, getting in without seeing if Bram followed him or not. The sound of a door opening and closing let Simon know that Bram got in the car with him. Simon threw his dirty pants into the backseat.

“I’m sorry you had to see all that Bram.” Simon started the car but made no move to go anywhere. 

“Simon it’s alright.” Bram put his hand on Simon’s thigh, squeezing. 

Simon smiled at him and pulled out of the parking lot, driving toward Bram’s house. They didn’t speak until they got to Bram’s house. Bram’s mom was at work so the two sat in Simon’s car for a while.

“Simon don’t feel embarrassed. No one else but me knows what happened. And I promise that no one will ever know what happened.” 

“I don’t deserve you.” Simon smiled at Bram. The two kissed before Bram got out of the car and Simon drove him. Thinking that maybe today’s experience wasn’t so bad.


End file.
